Seria Bajkowa
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Spójrzmy na baśnie od strony pewnej pary
1. Chapter 1

Seria bajkowa

Czerwony Kapturek

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK/Eledhil

Rating: +12

Ta część dedykowana jest urodzinowo dla Harry'ego Pottera. :D

— Harry, mam do ciebie prośbę.

— Nie ma sprawy, pani dyrektor. Przecież pani wie, że zawsze pomogę.

Harry Potter uśmiechnął się do Minerwy McGonagall ciepło. Odkąd wojna z Voldemortem dobiegła końca, nareszcie żył dosyć normalnie, oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę swoją sławę. Wychodzenie gdziekolwiek bez peleryny niewidki nie wchodziło w grę. Nawet w mugolskiej części Londynu dosyć często zdarzało mu się napotykać czarodziei. Na razie nie podejmował żadnej pracy, czekając, aż ta skupiona na nim uwaga wyczerpie swoje zasoby. Dwa, trzy lata i miał nadzieję na ciszę.

Teraz zdecydował się pomóc dyrektorce Hogwartu. Po części z nudów, po części z ciekawości.

— W czym trzeba pani pomóc?

— Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, ale profesor Flitwick zachorował.

— Och, wielka szkoda. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego?

— Nie, ale nie może opuszczać swojego letniego domku. Czy byłbyś tak dobry i dostarczył mu kilka potraw z zamkowej kuchni?

— Nie ma sprawy. Użyję kominka i ...

— O to chodzi, Harry — przerwała mu kobieta — że tam nie ma kominka, a bariery uniemożliwiają aportację nawet skrzatom.

— To profesor nie może ich usunąć na jakiś czas?

— Niestety nie. Ochronne pole zostało stworzone kilkadziesiąt lat temu przez któregoś z przodków i każdy następca dokłada do niej kolejne porcje magii, by je wzmocnić. Teraz jest tak potężna, jak te tutejsze, i jej zdjęcie jest wręcz niemożliwe.

— To jak przejdę?

— Otrzymasz ode mnie to. — Położyła przed nim karmazynowy tobołek. — To płaszcz z wplecionym kluczem wstępu do chatki Flitwicka. Wybacz barwę, ale dotychczas używały go tylko kobiety.

— Nie szkodzi. Jestem już przyzwyczajony do czerwieni. Jestem przecież Gryfonem.

Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko i przekazała dokładne miejsce pobytu chorego.

Po zabraniu prowiantu do dużego koszyka, który przygotowały mu kuchenne skrzaty, aportował się tak blisko, jak pozwoliła mu na to bariera. Pojawił się na brzegu lasu i zobaczył, że na jego drodze stał Severus Snape. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Witam, profesorze.

— Potter. — Mężczyzna kiwnął mu głową.

Odkąd Harry poznał prawdę o Dumbledorze i jego śmierci, ich stosunki się poprawiły. A gdy do tego dorzucić jeszcze uratowanie życia, to poprawa była dosyć kolosalna. Nie raz, nie dwa zdarzało mu się spotykać Snape'a akurat wtedy, gdy robił zakupy czy wykonywał jakąś inną czynność związaną z opuszczeniem bezpiecznego domu. Ostatnio przestało mu to przeszkadzać, a jednocześnie pobudziło jego gryfońską ciekawość.

— Domyślam się, że idziesz do Flitwicka.

— Tak. McGonagall poprosiła mnie, bym podrzucił mu trochę żywności, skoro nie może się ruszać. Wie pan, co mu jest?

— Połamana magicznie noga. Musi pozwolić jej zrosnąć się naturalnie. To tyle.

Pożegnał się dziwnie szybko i znikł przy dźwięku deportacji. Harry natychmiast ruszył do swego celu. Najpierw ubrał czerwony płaszcz, podśmiewając się pod nosem, gdy ten dosyć mocno opiął jego pas. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czy nikt go nie widzi, i okręcił dookoła, przyglądając się sobie.

— Normalnie model ze mnie — zaśmiał się, podnosząc koszyk i ruszając.

Nie był jednak sam, choć o tym nie wiedział. Ktoś obserwował go zachłannym wzrokiem. Severus Snape mieszkał niedaleko i gdy spotkał Harry'ego Pottera, uznał, że to całkiem udany spacer. A dodatkowo, gdy usłyszał, że chłopak idzie do tego chorego karzełka, nagle zaświtał mu pewien pomysł. Najpierw sprawdził, którą drogę wybrał Potter. Były dwie i od tego wyboru zależał czas, jaki miał Severus na realizację planu. Minerwa najwidoczniej wskazała mu dłuższą, ku jego szczęściu. Severus pobiegł szybko tą krótszą. Wysłanie Flitwicka na urlop w inne miejsce nie było problemem, bo ten, jako właściciel tego miejsca, mógł się przenosić. Po co ta kobieta wysłała Pottera z jedzeniem, było dla niego zagadką. Gdy profesor zaklęć poczułby głód, pojawiłby się po prostu u niego i poprosił o posiłek. Może on, Severus Snape, jest odludkiem, ale nie potworem, który odmówiłby choremu jedzenia. Aportował się więc z powrotem na granicy bariery i pobiegł do chatki. W ostatniej chwili wypił eliksir wielosokowy z włosem Flitwicka. Przemiana dobiegła końca akurat, gdy do drzwi zapukano dwa razy.

— Proszę! — zawołał Severus głosem Flitwicka, zajmując szybko krzesło i wyciągając przed siebie nogę – akurat jego zdrową, bo włos miał jeszcze sprzed wypadku, ale fałszywy gips załatwił sprawę.

— Witam, profesorze — przywitał się Harry, wchodząc. — Pani dyrektor przesyła panu coś smacznego z zamkowej kuchni.

— Dziękuję bardzo, Potter. Mógłbyś wstawić wszystko do lodówki? Nie mam skrzata — poprosił Snape, starając się naśladować zachowania niewysokiego czarodzieja.

Potter przeszedł do części kuchennej dwuizbowego domku. W pierwszym pokoju był aneks kuchenny i salon, w drugim sypialnia. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło chłopakowi rozpakowanie koszyka, bo skrzaty w dużej mierze pozmniejszały i odjęły wagę potraw. Przywrócenie ich do poprzedniego stanu to właśnie ta dłuższa chwila.

— Jak pani dyrektor udało się namówić sławnego Harry'ego Pottera na to, by pobawił się w dostarczyciela obiadu?

— To proste. Po prostu poprosiła.

Harry spojrzał na profesora i zamrugał. Całe szczęście dla niego ten akurat poprawiał sobie poduszkę pod nogą i nie patrzył w jego stronę. Potter uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się. Zaraz też wrócił do swego zadania. Gdy skończył, zrobił sobie i profesorowi herbaty, a następnie postawił filiżanki obok niego na stoliku. Sam rozsiadł się w fotelu naprzeciwko.

— Zna pan może bajkę o Czerwonym Kapturku, profesorze? — zapytał znienacka.

— Nie. Zapewne to mugolska bajka.

— Tak, opowiada o dziewczynce, która odwiedza chorą babcię i zadaje jej dosyć nietypowe pytania. Nie daje za wygraną, dopóki nie usłyszy odpowiedzi.

— Jakież to pytania ją tak dręczą?

Harry napił się herbaty zanim kontynuował.

— Nietypowe, jak mówiłem. Chce pan spróbować odpowiedzieć?

Severus/Flitwick zamyślił się.

— Czemu nie? I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty.

— Dobrze. Oto pierwsze. Babciu... Oczywiście odgrywam wnuczkę... Babciu, dlaczego masz taki duży nos?

— Nos? Dziwaczne pytanie tej wnuczki.

— Mówiłem, że nietypowe. Proszę teraz odpowiedzieć — nalegał Harry.

— Rozumiem. Kochana wnuczko, żeby cię wyczuć, gdy jesteś gdzieś w pobliżu.

— Kolejne. Babciu, dlaczego twoje oczy są tak czarne?

— Żebym mogła widzieć cię w ciemnościach — odparł szybko profesor.

Chłopak znów się uśmiechnął.

— Babciu, a dlaczego masz takie długie nogi?

— Bym zawsze mogła cię dogonić.

— Babciu, a czemu jesteś Severusem Snape'em? — zapytał nagle Harry.

— Bym mógł pobyć z Harrym Potterem — odrzekł tak samo szybko mężczyzna i natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd.

Potter jednak już zerwał się z fotela i stanął przy drzwiach, śmiejąc się na całego.

— Niezły z pana wilk, profesorze Snape. Do zobaczenia!

I wybiegł, zamykając za sobą głośno drzwi. Dobrze zrobił, bo sekundę potem coś w nie uderzyło.

Wesoły śmiech chłopaka jeszcze dłuższą chwilę rozbrzmiewał w lesie.

Koniec cz.1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seria bajkowa.**

**Cz.2.**

**Roszpunka.**

— Tego już za wiele! Idę powiedzieć profesorowi Snape'owi! Jeszcze dobrze nie wróciliśmy do szkoły, a Ślizgoni robią sobie takie żarty.

— Hermiono, proszę. — Jęk za drzwiami wyraźnie był rozbawiony.

Jednak tego już nie usłyszała zbiegając po schodach. Wpadła, jak co najmniej tsunami, do Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie obrócili natychmiast głowy w jej stronę.

— Profesorze Snape, mogę prosić na słówko? — zawołała przez całą długość sali i wyszła nie czekając.

Krótkie śmiechy zostały uciszone jednym spojrzeniem mistrza eliksirów, gdy wychodził.

— Pani Weasley, co znaczy to...

— Panie Snape — zaintonowała bardzo wyraźnie — profesor Potter czeka na pana w wieży astronomicznej. Klucz do niej mają pańscy Ślizgoni, a także przeciwzaklęcia, które umożliwią jej otwarcie.

— Zwykła _Alohomora_ powinna dać sobie radę. Myślę, że Potter bardzo dobrze ją opanował podczas swoich nocnych eskapad. — Już zaczął się odwracać, ale Hermiona jeszcze nie skończyła.

— Muszę pana rozczarować, ale nie działa. Nie można także użyć mioteł by tam dolecieć. Więc skoro to pana podopieczni zawinili, to pan go uwolni. Jeśli nie to myślę, że dyrektor McGonagall zainteresuje się zniknięciem jednego z profesorów już pierwszego dnia roku szkolnego. A ponieważ Ślizgoni byli tak łaskawi i podpisali drzwi symbolem Salazara, to raczej domyśli się kto jest sprawcą.

I zostawiła Snape'a na środku Wielkiego Holu.

— Merlinie, nienawidzę kobiet.

Zamiótł szatą podłogę i zaczął się wspinać w stronę wieży. Wężowaty symbol jego domu zalśnił drwiąco na powitanie.

— Potter?

— Tak, Snape?

— Dobrze się bawisz? — zapytał, gdy w pytaniu nowego nauczyciela usłyszał śmiech.

— Ujdzie, ale przydałby mi się grzebień, trochę się rozczochrałem. — Znów usłyszał napad śmiechu.

— Merlinie, Potter. Na starość odbiło ci już całkowicie. Odsuń się od drzwi, spróbuję je otworzyć.

— Już próbowałem. Użyli jakiegoś połączonego zaklęcia i bez hasła nic pan nie zrobi.

— Po prostu się odsuń.

— No, dobra. Ale proszę mi potem nie mówić, że nie uprzedzałem.

— Zamknij się wreszcie! — Tym razem już się wściekł.

Pół godziny później był nie tylko wściekły, ale i spocony. Nucenie Pottera po drugiej stronie tylko jeszcze bardziej go wkurzało.

— Profesorze?

— Czego, Potter?

— Może lepiej będzie gdyby pan spróbował z tej strony ze mną?

— Gdybyś nie był taki tępy to może byś zauważył, że drzwi są zamknięte, a Weasley była łaskawa i powiedziała mi, że miotłą też nie dolecę.

— Jest inny sposób.

— Niby jaki?

— Proszę iść pod wieżę to panu pokażę.

— Mam nadzieję, że chcesz skoczyć i skończą się moje męki — mruknął, choć w głębi duszy tak nie myślał.

Poza tym zaczęła go ta sytuacja bawić.

— Znalazł sobie księcia z bajki na ratownika z wieży. Cholerny Gryfon.

Po kilku minutach znalazł się pod wieżą.

— Co teraz, Potter? — krzyknął.

Chwilę później został zasypany czymś ciemnym. Było tego naprawdę dużo i pomimo, że przyjemnie miękkie i cudownie pachnące, udało mu się uwolnić.

To były włosy! Cała masa ciemno kasztanowych włosów.

— Proszę się po nich wspiąć! — zawołał Potter, starając się chociaż trochę ukryć wesołość.

Bez efektu zresztą.

— Ty chyba żartujesz? Czy ja ci wyglądam na wiewiórkę?

— Jeszcze nie — odparł cichutko, tak by tego nie usłyszał mężczyzna na dole, choć z powodu wysokości i tak byłoby to dziwne.

Severus ocenił wysokość i zaczął zdejmować szatę.

— Będziesz musiał mi się później odwdzięczyć!

— Jakżeby inaczej! Czy ty chociaż raz zrobisz coś bez opłat?

— Potter!

— Snape! Rusz ten swój chudy tyłek, bo nie mam zamiaru tu nocować! A jak dorwę twoich chłopaków to jutro i przez najbliższy tydzień będą wyglądać jak dziewczyny.

Snape pomruczał chwilę pod nosem, podwijając rękawy koszuli.

Zaczął się wreszcie wspinać. Całe szczęście Potter wpadł na to, by pomóc mu i podciągać go ze swojej strony do góry. Po dobrym kwadransie dotarł na szczyt.

— Następnym razem transmutuj linę, a nie włosy. Strasznie łasko...

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale wtedy zobaczył Pottera. Stał naprzeciwko i z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem zawijał sobie na palec jeden z kosmyków grzywki, która teraz zahaczona była za ucho i łagodnie spływała w dół.

— Witaj, mój książę choć tylko pół krwi. Rad jestem, że zechciałeś mnie uwolnić spod władzy tego okrutnego zaklęcia — powiedział teatralnie.

A Severus patrzył. Wszędzie dookoła leżały włosy, które jak się okazało wyrastały z głowy Pottera.

— Co to ma znaczyć?

— Zapytaj Ślizgonów. Nie wiem, co to za zaklęcie, ale gdy użyłem _Protego_ by się osłonić, taki był potem efekt.

— Porozmawiam sobie z nimi.

— Mam nadzieję, bo nie marzy mi się skończyć jako Roszpunka.

Połączone zaklęcie uwolniło ich minutę później. Kolejny czar, tym razem tylko Harry'ego, skrócił włosy i był w stanie wyjść na korytarz.

Snape obserwował jak młody mężczyzna wychodzi, a włosy łagodnymi falami opadały mu poniżej pasa.

— Jak ja bym chciał widzieć te włosy na moim łóżku.

Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę i wtedy Snape zdał sobie sprawę, ze powiedział to głośno.

— To weź sobie trochę. Jeszcze sporo zostało — rzucił Potter, wskazują stosy włosów za Severusem.

I poszedł sobie, a mistrz eliksirów został w otoczeniu zapachu szamponu do włosów, co jeszcze bardziej rozwijało jego fantazję o pewnym Gryfonie odzianym tylko w swoje teraz długie włosy.

— Cholerni Ślizgoni. Zapłacicie mi za to!

Koniec Cz.2


	3. Chapter 3

**Seria bajkowa**

**Cz. 3. Śpiąca królewna**

**Beta: MichiruK**

Severus nadal się zastanawiał, kto wpadł na ten durny pomysł. Już sam fakt, że zaatakowano jednego z profesorów, był niespotykany, a co za tym idzie – niepokojący w Hogwarcie. No, trochę rozumiał sprawcę całego zamieszania – zemsta zawsze była popularna, ale co takiego zrobił Potter, że to właśnie jemu się dostało?

To pozostaje zagadką.

Drugą sprawą było to, że znów _on_ został do tego wplątany. Ktokolwiek załatwił w ten sposób nauczyciela obrony, chciał przy okazji zemścić się także na nim. Jakby miał mało roboty przy stadzie tępych gumochłonów, to jeszcze musiał szukać antidotum na truciznę, którą podano Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył-A-Teraz-Smacznie-Śpi.

Letarg, podobny do efektu zażycia Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, jednak nie mijał po podaniu remedium.

Severus już drugą dobę testował eliksir, którym nafaszerowano jabłko Pottera. Sam nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to jabłko znalazło się na stole. Nagle, tak po prostu, zobaczył, jak gorące wargi Pottera obejmują czerwoną krągłość, wysysając sok z owocu i wgryzając się mocniej. W kolejnej sekundzie jabłko toczy się na środek Wielkiej Sali, a Potter zsuwa się na podłogę nieprzytomny.

Żaden skrzat nie przyznał się do dostarczenia tego poranka owoców do stołu nauczycielskiego. W ten sposób ponad pięćset uczniów stało się podejrzanymi. Oczywiście znów rozgorzała walka pomiędzy domami, przy czym przedstawiciele każdego z nich twierdzili, że to ci drudzy są winni otrucia profesora. Po wlepieniu kilku szlabanów walki przeniesiono na terytoria pokoi wspólnych, uwalniając tym samym Severusa od rezonującego w korytarzach hałasu. I jeszcze nie będzie musiał sprzątać sali laboratoryjnej. Dobra książka umili mu pilnowanie sprzątających.

To było dwa dni temu. Książka leżała tam, gdzie ją zostawił przed feralnym porankiem. On natomiast głowił się, jak obudzić tego durnego Gryfona.

Nie miał się z kim kłócić przy posiłkach. Nie mógł rzucać złośliwymi uwagami, gdy mijali się na korytarzach. Był wściekły. Czuł się wręcz jak nałogowiec, któremu zabrano jego używkę.

Szedł właśnie do skrzydła szpitalnego, by wymówić się jakąś głupotą, ale móc na kilka minut spojrzeć na Pottera.

Wciąż nieprzytomny, leżał na jednym z łóżek, przykryty kocem. Wyglądał blado. Ten, kto podał mu truciznę, nie chciał go uśpić. On chciał zabić. Gdyby nie podawane wprost do żołądka pokarmy i napoje, byłoby fatalnie. Chłopak umarłby po kilku dniach z odwodnienia.

W szpitalu nie było nikogo poza nim i śpiącym. Pomfrey już z całą pewnością spała.

Stanął w nogach łóżka. Potter leżał niczym nieboszczyk. Bez ruchu, blady, a ten stan coraz bardziej Severusa denerwował.

— Mógłbyś się obudzić, Śpiąca Królewno — warknął cicho.

Oczywiście reakcji nie było żadnej. Burknął przekleństwo do samego siebie, skoro nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu odpowiedzieć. Tak, ostatnio jego nerwy były napięte niczym postronki. Kończyły mu się możliwości. Eliksiry nie działały, a każdy kolejny mógł pogorszyć stan pacjenta. A to wcale mu się nie podobało. Podszedł bliżej, dotykając chłodnej ręki śpiącego.

— Nudzę się, Potter. Mógłbyś się łaskawie obudzić i coś z tym zrobić.

Policzki Pottera też były chłodne. Gdzie podziały się te rumieńce wstydu, gdy Severus wkraczał na tory, o których młody mężczyzna nie lubił mówić? Nawet włosy wydawały się jakieś oklapłe, a nie sterczące i śmiejące się jakby z własnego szczęścia, że mają taką wolność. Przegarnął je kilka razy, pozwalając kosmykom muskać skórę jego dłoni. Nawet usta nie pasowały. Gdzie było to nerwowe zagryzanie, gdy on karcił jakiegoś ucznia, a Potter albo chciał się odezwać, albo roześmiać, choć on sam nigdy nie dowiedział się dlaczego?

Kciukiem dotknął dolnej wargi. Jej miękka aksamitność kusiła niemiłosierne. Palcem wskazującym dotknął górnej. Usta rozwarły się minimalnie, odsłaniając zęby.

Severus pochylił się powoli. Nie wiedział, co go napadło, ale teraz już nie miał zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Początkowo ledwo dotykał swoimi ustami warg Pottera, ale to trwało tylko sekundę, może pięć. Dłoń zanurzyła się we włosach Harry'ego, unosząc w ten sposób głowę o kilka milimetrów. Posmakował jego ust językiem. Były słodkie i ciepłe, nie tak jak reszta ciała. Czuł, jak oddech mężczyzny muska jego usta.

Pocałował go. Wręcz pochłonął te wargi, unosząc twarz Gryfona jeszcze wyżej, tak że półleżał w jego ramionach. Bawił się nimi, a chwilę później bez namysłu wtargnął do środka.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło jego umysłowi skojarzenie, że coś jest nie tak. Czy to zachłanne ramiona, obejmujące go tak mocno? Czy może język i wargi, które tak ochoczo odpowiadały na jego własne?

Oderwał się od nich niechętnie i zaczerpnął tchu. Potter uśmiechał się do niego szelmowsko, nadal go nie puszczając.

— Obudziłeś się. — Próbował wstać, ale z wiadomego powodu nie mógł.

— Bo ktoś mnie wreszcie obudził. Trochę ci to zajęło.

— Słucham? — Coś w wypowiedzi Pottera mu się nie podobało.

Nie pasowało do sytuacji.

Profesor obrony chyba zrozumiał swój błąd, bo puścił Severusa i położył się na poduszce.

— Co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, Potter? — Snape nie dał się tak łatwo.

Ten jednak milczał. Oblizywał usta, doprowadzający tym do pasji mistrza eliksirów, który śledził każdy jego ruch.

_A co tam!_

Pochylił się nad, zaskoczonym tak nagłą reakcją Severusa, Potterem i znów go pocałował. Początkowo bez opamiętania, z każdą chwilą jednak wolniej, dokładniej, namiętniej.

Jednocześnie umysł Snape'a uspokajał się i analizował fakty. Szybko i sprawnie, niczym zaawansowany mugolski komputer. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Oderwał się od cicho pojękującego z pożądania, ale za to jak słodko, Pottera i odsunął kawałek.

— Porozmawiamy sobie, panie Potter, jak stąd wyjdziesz. Oby trucie się nie weszło ci w nawyk, bo mogę akurat nie mieć ochoty na takie zabawy. Jeden raz mogę wybaczyć, skoro udało ci się osiągnąć swój cel. A teraz życzę niespokojnych snów.

I wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego z głupawym uśmiechem, który szybko spełzł mu z twarzy, gdy uniósł trochę koc i spojrzał niżej.


End file.
